pumpkinscissorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolmarf
:Lt. Wolmarf was the leader of the Grey Wolf, officially known as the 903rd Chemical Tactics Troop, or “Krankheit Jäger” – Disease Hunters – one of four platoons of special troops created as a result of illegal experiments conducted by the Kauplan Institute under the supervision of Dr. Muzé Kauplan, the end result creating super soldiers for the empire (Corp. Oland was of the 901st Anti-Tank Troop – Gespenst Jäger – Ghost Hunters). The purpose of the 903rd was the use and deployment of chemical and biological agents against the Republic’s soldiers during the war. However, after the war had ended, the surviving members of the 903rd became bandits, looting the countryside. Plot :The Grey Wolf, who had a surplus tank from their own platoon in their possession, had settled in a valley which had a huge dam, the bandits using it as a base of operations, knowing that the regular army would have orders not to confront them. They then took advantage of a small town at the base of the dam, raiding it for what little food there was. :Around that time, the Empire's Intelligence Division, State Section III had gotten wind of their operation. The bandits had made a raid upon the city when Alice Malvin challenged them. Deciding to make an example of the citizens of the town, as well as mocking Malvin, Wolmarf, the leader of the bandits and former 1 lieutenant who had the alias “Wolf”, ordered a shell loaded with Kirsch III – a lethal chemical agent banned by international conventions but used by the 903rd during the war – and fired it OVER Malvin's head. They then left, Wolmarf laughing mockingly at Malvin and Section III. :It wasn't until hours later when the effects of the Kirsch III make its presence known upon the malnourished members of the village, but not affecting the healthier members of Section III or Oland. Correctly reasoning that the bandits had the counteragent to the chemical weapon, Oland helped to fashion a plan to get it. Since the dam was of two sections – a saddle dam below the main structure – he and Malvin would sneak in to open the spillway, while Oreldo and Martis, using lanterns to simulate still-healthy villagers, would make an assault upon the dam, hoping to draw-out those that will not be in the tank. :However, upon coming to the valve of the spillway, Malvin and Oland found it chained shut. Deciding to open his lantern for the first time since the war's end, Oland pleaded for Malvin to find the counteragent. He then used his 'Door Knocker' gun to break the chains, then opened the spillway himself. When the water came spilling down, Wolmarf correctly ordered his tank crew to the tank, allowing Malvin to search their quarters unchallenged. :However, when the tank was started, it was discovered that the mist from the spillway caused the ground to turn to mud, they had a tough time maneuvering. Then they encountered Oland, his lantern still open. Even when the fired an acid shell at him, Wolmarf was horrified at the relentless approach of the former soldier. His crew killed by Oland, Wolmarf soon found the tank backed into the edge of the saddle dam. Hoping to gain an advantage in this situation, Wolmarf then held up the container of counteragent – which was in the tank – and used it to keep Oland at bay which he taunted him with both his words and gun. But when Malvin cut his arm to get the counteragent, Wolmarf made the mistake of taking his attention away from Oland – and paid for it by being shot in the left lung. Dying, Wolmarf expressed his regret of not knowing Oland’s name, only referring to him as ‘901’ – the name of Oland’s unit – before he, along with the tank, fell over the edge. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Invisible 9 Category:Imperial Army Category:Male Category:Deceased